


Anticipation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Michael, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Dom Michael, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Michael, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Dean, Vibrators, kind of...in a way anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael had been wanting to try this particular scene for quite awhile. It was simply a bonus that Dean always looked so beautiful in bondage.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Michael checked the restraints keeping Dean spread out on the bed, eyes sharp and critical, as his fingers moved knowingly. After making sure the padded cuffs were snug around Dean’s wrists and ankles he turned to regard Dean. “Open up.” He waited as Dean opened his mouth wide, swift to obey and delightfully submissive, as he eagerly accepted the large red ball of the gag. Michael was quick to secure it and leaned back to take in the sight. “ _Gorgeous_.”

He let his eyes rove over Dean’s bound and gagged form with an appraising air.

His submissive wore bondage beautifully, clearly born to be tied up and bound, and Michael had wanted to try this particular scene since he had spoken to someone at the club they frequented. Michael trailed his hand down Dean’s chest to his hardening cock, teasing and knowing, as Dean sucked in a sharp breath his body tensing in anticipation.

“If it gets too much click your button.” He indicated the one he’d secured to Dean’s hand and watched his submissive nod. Green eyes were dark with arousal and freckled cheeks were already lightly flushed. “Good.” Michael reached for the cockring and made sure to secure it at the base of Dean’s cock.

It wouldn’t do for the scene to end too quickly or without his careful control.

He teased Dean’s cock a few times, using a pressure he knew Dean loved, and flicked his tongue over the head, pressing against the slit, until a low moan sounded from behind Dean’s gag and he could feel the strain in Dean’s body.

Michael withdrew from Dean’s cock, lips curled and eyes knowing, to select a vibrator from next to him with a casual gesture he knew Dean was watching avidly. He made a show of looking it over and lazily running it along the length of Dean’s cock. The teasing was noticeably getting to Dean who was twitching and tugging at his restraints.

But it was the second he clicked the toy on and started to actively tease Dean with it that Dean’s body jerked and practically bowed off the bed at the sensation. There was a strangled moan that reached his ears as the restraints rattled, Dean straining against them and trying to push up, as Michael watched how Dean struggled with the sensation.

“I’m torn between how perfect you look gagged and how much I love listening to you beg me.” Michael moved the vibrator up and pressed it against Dean’s cock, right below the head, causing Dean to release a muffled howl. “Though I can still hear enough.”

He kept alternating between moving the vibrator and occasionally leaning in to drag his tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock, sucking on the head and teasing Dean’s balls, as muffled moans and begging reached his ears. Under him Dean jerked and moaned, cock hard and leaking at the tip, while Michael relished the control Dean so freely gave him.

Michael made sure to attach the vibrator to Dean’s cock so he could shift back and start opening himself up. Increasingly desperate sounds, muffled though they were, filled the air as Dean jerked and writhed in his restraints as the vibrator sweetly tortured him. It was tempting to free Dean’s legs, hook them around his waist and fuck into that tight hole but he wanted to ride Dean this time.

It was a different kind of control, his pretty submissive tied up and lying there for Michael to use as a living dildo, instead of burying himself balls deep and fucking until he came. And there was something enjoyable about slowly sinking down onto Dean’s cock before riding his gorgeous submissive into the mattress until Dean was begging to come.

The first finger pushed inside and he started to stretch himself open. He could hear Dean moaning and feel him jerking on the bed the entire time he was prepping himself, lube slick fingers loosening and teasing himself as he moaned at the burn. The sounds coming from where Dean was writhing on the bed had his eyes hooding and his breathing hitching when he stroked against his own prostate, stimulating himself.

He took his time, luxuriating in the mixture of pain and pleasure, as his cheeks flushed and his cock hardened in arousal. A third finger worked its way inside of his loosening hole after he added more lube, muscles trembling and breathing uneven, as he adjusted to the stretch.

“If you’re good I’ll let you come in my ass.” The words must have reached Dean because the violent jerks slowed, not completely but enough to be obvious, and Dean’s muffled whimpers were more noticeably controlled. Dean was always so swift to obey and eager to please. “Good boy.” He finished and withdrew his fingers so he could remove the vibrator.

Dean’s chest rose and fell quickly, muscles trembling and cheeks flushed darkly, as Michael slowly reached forward as though to remove Dean’s cockring. He already knew the answer but asked anyway.

“Do you need to wear the cockring while I ride you or can you control your orgasm? I don’t want you coming until I give permission.” he watched Dean face as he asked, “Keep the cockring on?” Dean nodded jerkily and Michael rewarded him by petting his thigh while his lube slick fingers curled around Dean’s cock for a few strokes.

Dean’s eyes clenched shut as he strained up into Michael’s hand and whimpered into his gag.

Michael waited a moment before he moved to straddle Dean, eyes watching Dean’s dazed green eyes, before he reached to grip Dean’s cock so he could guide it towards his hole. He kept his eyes fixed on Dean’s face and watched his submissive as he started to sink down onto it.

It had been awhile since he’d bottomed and the steadily increasing feeling of full as Dean’s cock sunk into him had his eyes hooding in pleasure. His lips parted as he panted, body trembling and warm. He bared down and sighed when his ass finally pressed against Dean.

The sensation of being stretched open on Dean’s cock, blissfully full, had pleasure coiling in his gut and his breathing came slightly ragged. The restraints rattled as Dean strained and Michael could feel the way Dean’s hips tried to rock up against him.

Michael slowly circled his hips, clenching down on Dean and allowing himself to relish the feeling of having Dean buried balls deep inside of him, al the while keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s face as he took in the increasing desperation. “You feel so good buried inside me. I feel so _full_.” He rolled his hips and flexing his legs started to bounce on Dean’s cock.

He experimented with his speed and angles until he found one that had him moaning with each brush of Dean inside him. Michael listened to Dean’s moans, the little hitches in his breathing, and felt the way his submissive tried to fuck up into him but his position on the bed prevented it.

“ _Fuck_.” Michael moaned and started moving quicker. Under them the bed groaned with his increasingly hard, fast pace and Dean’s restraints rattled as he jerked straining to fuck up into Michael. It was more than evident that Dean wanted to grip him and thrust up.

Michael knew if he gave Dean full control, unrestrained, that he’d find himself pinned down with Dean pounding into him until he’d been fucked boneless.

 _Maybe later_. The thought had a groan escaping him as the mental image flashed through his mind. A hard, rough fuck sounded perfect but not during this scene. It seemed like a good reward; Dean had been so good lately and he was magnificent when he let go.

He dragged it out as long as he could until Dean’s cheeks were flushed darkly and he was near sobbing with the need to come. Michael reluctantly lifted himself off Dean until Dean slipped from his ass and he could remove the cockring.

Dean’s muffled groan had him grinning and sliding back down, “You can come.” He managed a few more bounces before Dean’s whole body was tightening and Dean went limp in his restraints. “Feel better?” Michael asked as his hand flew over his cock, sliding over the hard flesh and teasing just how he liked.

Michael’s breathing increased, hitching, as his ass clenched down on Dean’s spent cock and his orgasm built. He could feel warmth curling inside him and pressure building at the base of his spine.

The second he started to come Michael angled his cock to come all over Dean’s chest. Some of it hit Dean’s face and to his undeniable pleasure his submissive looked thoroughly owned. The sight left him breathless and enthralled as he watched as Dean shuddered at the feeling of Michael on his spent cock. “You’re perfect like this.” He breathed.

Perfect tied up, gagged and thoroughly owned.

Michael lifted himself off again, ignoring Dean’s come leaking from his ass, as he set about cleaning them both up. He came back into their bedroom to wipe the mess off of Dean, careful to make sure every single drop was gone, while Dean lay there limply in his restraints with his beautiful green eyes hooded.

“You did so good for me.” He praised as his fingers curled over the cockcage he’d removed before the scene. It wouldn’t go back on until later. With a wistful sigh he set it down with the full knowledge he’d get to enjoy seeing Dean in chastity once more.

It was one of his favorite things, seeing that glorious cock caged and how beautifully Dean would beg, soft and pliant under Michael’s hands. He forced his mind back to the present, back to Dean who lay watching him with a kind of knowing glint in his eyes.

With careful hands Michael freed Dean from his restraints, removed the ball-gag and helped him up. “Let’s get you something to eat and drink.” He drew Dean in and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, hand stroking down Dean’s back before pulling away to check his wrists and ankles.

Michael watched as Dean slowly drank and ate a little something before he led him upstairs. They showered, lazily washing each other and kissing softly under the spray. “Love you.” Dean murmured against him. The words had Michael smiling softly as he started to towel the two of them off.

In his hands Dean was warm, soft and completely pliant. He could see the contentment and pleasure easily in Dean’s green eyes.

“I love you too.” He retrieved Dean’s cockcage before securing it to Dean’s now soft cock and pulling Dean in for another soft, lingering kiss. “You’re so perfect.” He kissed Dean’s neck and lightly nipped at the warm skin. “Always so good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like something is missing with this one but I don't know what it is...dammit. I know several of you were wanting some Top!Dean fic so I hope those who were wanting more of it enjoyed this one.
> 
> I'm a bit unhappy with this one for some reason. It'll probably come to me in the morning.


End file.
